EL INTERCAMBIO
by Amy Cravioto
Summary: Akane y Ranma están en predicamentos gracias a un intercambio de regalos organizado por la familia. ¿Saldrán bien librados?


EL INTERCAMBIO

Ranma ½ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

Era una tarde tranquila en el centro comercial de Nerima, cientos de personas realizaban sus compras de último minuto para celebrar el año nuevo, Ranma llevaba ahí poco más de tres horas, sin atreverse a entrar a la tienda de lencería, debía comprar un obsequio para esa noche. Este año Nabiki había sido la encargada de organizar el intercambio de regalos de los Tendo, era ella la autora intelectual de todas sus desgracias, a la familia le había parecido divertida su idea de cambiar la rutina y hacer un intercambio de ropa interior.

Ranma sintió sus mejillas arder cuando leyó el nombre de Akane en el papel que tomó al momento del sorteo, la sonrisa perversa de Nabiki le hizo saber que no existían las casualidades, ella de forma burlesca le dijo que no se podían hacer cambios. Nabiki y el maestro Happosai parecían ser los más entusiasmados con el evento.

Los días pasaron rápido, tanto que a Ranma ya solo le quedaban un par de horas para hacer la compra, la había postergado porque era plenamente consciente de las implicaciones, era un juego de ajedrez y él debía analizar cuidadosamente la situación, sabía que se trataba de una de esas tretas de la familia para acercarlos y hacer que avanzaran en su relación, lo cual significaba que ese momento atraería la atención y el morbo de todos, él maldecía mil veces a Nabiki y sus juegos bobos, estaba seguro de que sin importar la elección no había forma de salir bien librado.

Ranma vio la hora y finalmente tuvo que entrar a la tienda, fue impulsado por el tiempo que apremiaba, apretaba la mandíbula mientras se repetía a sí mismo que era un acto varonil comprar lencería para su prometida, se esforzó por aparentar que no estaba asustado, perdido, quería hacer la compra más discreta y rápida posible, para después recuperar la calma en su vida.

El destino no fue generoso con Ranma, en cuanto cruzó la entrada escuchó una alarma de campanas que anunciaba su entrada, una chica sonriente y uniformada se le acercó para atenderlo, su rostro se sonrojó al extremo, mientras pensaba que tal vez, si hubiera ido como Ranko, se hubiera sentido más cómodo haciendo la compra, pero ya era tarde para otras estrategias. Ranma se sintió paralizado cuando la chica le preguntó que si buscaba algo en especial, él balbuceó algo en un tono tan bajo que ella tuvo que acercarse para intentar escuchar mejor, pero no lo logró, sus años de experiencia le indicaron que ese chico tímido necesitaba espacio, así que solo le dijo que ella estaría por ahí, por si él necesitaba ayuda. Ranma agradeció el gesto, respiró hondo y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, había de todo, cosas muy atrevidas, que automáticamente descartó regalarlas a su prometida.

En realidad no fue tan automático, sus neuronas adolescentes se estaban recreando de lo más lindo imaginando cómo se vería Akane con cada uno de esos conjuntos, en contra de su voluntad, tuvo que aterrizar en la realidad, pensó que por la situación familiar debía descartar todo lo que fuera extremadamente revelador, es decir, casi el noventa por ciento de la tienda, nada con encajes, ni joyería, imaginó al maestro Happosai de lo más feliz robándole a Akane sus futuras prendas y sintió nauseas, el viejo verde era otro factor que debía considerar en su elección.

Una vez que disminuyó su ansiedad inicial, Ranma pudo recorrer pasillo a pasillo aquel enorme almacén, nada se veía muy Akane, por lo menos debía buscar algo de su color favorito, amarillo, lo consideró adecuado, el rojo le parecía muy comprometedor, por esas bobas creencias de que significan amor, sonrió para sí por el gran avance que había tenido, averiguar la talla de ella tampoco había sido un problema. Un día poco después del sorteo, kasumi le entregó a Ranma su ropa limpia y al desdoblarla encontró un error en la entrega, entre sus cosas también venía una pantaleta de Akane, la había recuperado tantas veces de la colección del maestro que ya conocía perfectamente el inventario de todas las féminas de la casa, se sentía un gran pervertido por tener en su cabeza semejante catálogo, las prendas de Kasumi eran conservadoras, casi siempre del mismo corte, colores discretos, talla mediana, Nabiki tenía un repertorio atrevido, prendas que dejan poco a la imaginación y de colores brillantes, talla chica, Akane tenía su propia clasificación, una sonrisa boba se dibujó en su rostro al intentar definir sus gustos, Ranma se acercó a una sección no explorada y de repente fijó su mirada en un conjunto en particular, un brillo de victoria apareció en sus ojos, verificó la talla, el color y salió de inmediato hacia el mostrador, la misma chica que lo recibió le esperaba con una sonrisa en la caja, le preguntó que si deseaba envolver su compra para regalo, Ranma aceptó, una vez logrado su objetivo, salió corriendo del lugar.

Nabiki planeó todo cuidadosamente para que solo la familia estuviera presente en el intercambio, su padre le había dado una buena cifra para asegurarse, cuando se trataba de negocios ella era una mujer de palabra, sabía que un evento así podía causar un gran revuelo entre los admiradores de Ranma y Akane, Nabiki no pudo evitar lucrar con la información de que habría una gran fiesta, una exclusiva así siempre le dejaba buenos dividendos, así que la mitad de Nerima ya se preparaba para ir; Nabiki como la mujer práctica que era, siempre se salía con la suya, solucionó la aparente controversia citando a los invitados locos a una hora distinta, lo que sucediera después no era su problema.

Akane tomó una gran bocanada de aire, la situación del intercambio la tenía nerviosa, pero su orgullo no le permitía demostrarlo, toda la familia se encontraban alrededor del árbol de Navidad que cada año ponían en el Dojo, estaban más arreglados que de costumbre, a la altura de la ocasión, Nabiki con una sonrisa divertida les deseó un feliz año a todos y les recordó que como parte de la dinámica debían decir unas palabras que describieran a la persona que les había tocado en el intercambio, para que todos trataran de adivinar, además les dijo que quien regalaba debía colocarle la prenda a la otra persona, obviamente por encima de la ropa ya que era un evento familiar, todos tragaron saliva.

Nabiki inició entregando su regalo a Soun, quien lloró de emoción como diez litros de lágrimas, todos aplaudían y se reían, luego Soun le regaló a su gran amigo Genma, ambos rieron nerviosos mientras se rascaban la cabeza, Genma le dio a Nodoka, Nodoka a Kasumi, kasumi a Happosai, cuando llegó el turno del viejo verde, él se tiró al suelo y dijo que jamás podría entregar ese hermoso tesoro que le había comprado a Nabiki, anunció que lo dejaría como miembro honorario de su colección y nunca se lo daría, Nabiki suspiró aliviada, conociendo al viejo pervertido quien sabe de dónde habría conseguido la prenda, seguramente era robada, la gota de sudor que todos tenían en la frente indicaba que pensaban lo mismo.

Para aliviar la tensión Nabiki anunció con una sonrisa socarrona que la entrega de regalos ya se había cerrado, por lo que Ranma o Akane debían comenzar de nuevo, pudo ver que ambos se tensaron, incomodidad era lo que podía leerse en sus rostros, Nabiki al verlos más estáticos que una roca, decidió empujar al frente a quien tenía más cerca, Akane sintió cómo fue proyectada hacia el centro del circulo obteniendo la mirada atenta de todos, para nadie era un misterio que le había tocado Ranma, era obvio si ya solo quedaban ellos dos, no quería decir nada, moría de vergüenza, su familia siempre se las arreglaba para hacerle pasar los momentos mas bochornosos posibles

-Bueno, a mi me tocó un chico que… ¡Nabiki esto es estúpido! todos sabemos que es Ranma, así que pasa ya idiota.

Ranma dio un paso al frente sonrojado al máximo, estaba dispuesto a fluir y hacer el momento lo más llevadero posible, si es que eso se podía, ambos quedaron frente a frente sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, la familia aplaudía y se reía de manera exagerada como si hubiera sido una inesperada sorpresa, empezaron a gritar "¡Beso, beso!".

Ambos desearon que se los tragara la tierra, pero como no sucedía, finalmente tuvieron que actuar, Akane entregó a Ranma un cofre de madera de tamaño mediano, tenía un moño verde con motivos navideños, él lo abrió ante la mirada expectante de todos, con una mano se apresuró a sacar la prenda, de manera que todos pudieran verla y aplaudir, era un bóxer rojo, tenía un dragón estampado en color negro, a simple vista a Ranma le pareció que era de buen gusto, se volvió a escuchar ese grito infernal: ¡Que se lo ponga, que se lo ponga! ellos ni siquiera se podían ver a los ojos, suspiraron resignados al saber que no podían escapar a su destino.

Akane tomó la prenda de las manos de Ranma, tenía una actitud de falsa determinación, solo debía ponérselo y acabar con esa estupidez, se dio tiempo de escanear con la mirada a su prometido, no parecía querer hacer las cosas más difíciles, ella se agachó y le pidió con un gesto que levantara un poco el pié izquierdo para poder deslizar la prenda, luego hizo lo mismo con el pié derecho, hasta ahí todo bien, se concentraba en ignorar los gritos y aplausos de la familia, la prenda subió sin mucha dificultad hasta las Rodillas de Ranma, quien vestía sus típicos pantalones chinos, el problema comenzó al tratar de subirlos más, se detuvo abruptamente al notar que los musculosos muslos de su prometido le dificultaban la tarea, trataba de tocarlo lo menos posible, se maldecía por haber elegido ese bóxer que ahora le parecía tan inadecuadamente pegadito, como pudo se las arregló para sortear el obstáculo que le representaba también el pantalón, que no le permitía avanzar rápido, utilizó las uñas a manera de pinzas para tocar la menor superficie posible de la prenda y de paso evitar hacer contacto con el trasero de su prometido. Cuando al fin lo logró, seguía totalmente sonrojada como cuando comenzó, levantó la mano en señal de triunfo y lanzó una mirada amenazante a Ranma para que no se atreviera a criticar su técnica o el resultado, él solo agradeció por el regalo con una extraña mueca.

Nabiki no paraba de reír, aunque ella lo había planeado jamás imagino que poner en predicamentos a ese par de testarudos sería tan divertido, ahora solo faltaba Ranma, un silencio incómodo les anunció que de nuevo eran el centro de atención, él fiel a su parco estilo se limitó a decir que a él le había tocado Akane, quien se sonrojó de inmediato al escuchar su nombre, seguía aturdida, Ranma se le aproximó con una bolsa de regalo color dorado, tenía un pequeño moño que combinaba, Akane recibió el obsequio y comenzó a abrirlo, no fue muy complicado, un par de grapas y ya había llegado a la parte incómoda de la noche, abrir ese estúpido obsequio, se asomó al interior de la bolsa, un pensamiento nublaba su mente, se preguntaba qué tipo de prenda estaría ahí adentro, esperaba que no fuera algo muy vergonzoso para ella, tuvo que sacar unos papeles de colores que le impedían ver qué había en el fondo, metió la mano y se tomó un tiempo para tratar de adivinar de qué se trataba, todos la presionaban para que lo mostrara, pero ella no cedía, Happosai desesperado quiso ayudarle, pero salió volando al cielo de una patada propinada por su atento prometido, finalmente Akane sonrió aliviada, en el interior pudo observar una prenda amarilla, con unos divertidos patitos como estampado, el corte era sexy y femenino, parecía cómoda, se le iluminó la mirada, le pareció romántico y pervertido a la vez que su prometido tuviera tanta información sobre sus gustos en ropa interior, con una sonrisa boba le dio las gracias y le hizo saber que había sido la elección correcta.

La voz de Nabiki apresurando a Ranma para ponerle la prenda, la hizo recordar la situación incómoda en la que se encontraban, él la miró con determinación, parecía concentrado, como cuando tenía una batalla, se inclinó ante ella como si le fuera a entregar un anillo de compromiso, lo que hizo que todos en la familia gritaran entusiasmados, él lucía confundido por la reacción de todos, Akane se dijo a sí misma que no era un anillo, que solo era su ropa interior, Ranma continuó sin llegar a entender qué estaba sucediendo, afortunadamente para él Akane vestía unos jeans vaqueros que eran pegados al cuerpo, las botas que ella usaba le complicaron un poco el inicio, pero después todo se deslizó sin problema, con forme subía su sonrojo iba aumentando, estirando el elástico se aseguró de colocarlo de manera segura en la cadera de su prometida sin incidentes comprometedores.

Al terminar, todos aplaudieron, recién se dieron cuenta de que había cámaras, sus padres se abrazaban, Nodoka y Kasumi los miraban con ternura o algo así, ambos prometidos se apartaron rápidamente, Nabiki dijo que para terminar la familia debía tomarse una foto para el recuerdo, definitivamente sería una noche que nadie jamás olvidaría…


End file.
